The Next Gereration
by Lakestar of Thunderclan
Summary: A young and crippled white she-wolf named Zelta seeks out Paradise and will gain many friends and enemys along the way. I stink at summarys


**This isn't going to completely follow the real wolf's rain, but it will a bit.**

The Next Generation

_NO, this can't be happening; the fire was spreading so quickly as I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. I ran and ran soon I was at the edge of my pack's territory and father said it is forbidden to pass. I looked back at the wall of flames, creeping closer; my hesitation was cut short when sparks landed on my nose. _

"_AH" I yelped and ran over the boundary; fire closed around me and my only option was through a rose bush, and I took it, I leapt through it and when it seemed I had made it out one of the vines wrapped around my leg. I pulled hard only for the thorns to dig into my flesh. I closed my eyes for the burning and pain but it never came, I blinked my eyes a few times to see the fire burning out. _

_After awhile the fire was gone but I was still trapped, the snapping of branches made me look up._

"_Hello, is anyone there?" I called hoping for one of my pack members. But as two figures came toward me I could tell they weren't even wolves._

"_Looks like we found a live one" the one laughed, "It's not even worth the bullet" it said raising the back of the large stick they were carrying over my head, I braced myself but it hit my shoulder instead. _

_I cried in pain and I heard a loud snap, I looked up asking for them to stop. It was about to do it again when there was a loud snarl._

"_GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" and a large light gray she-wolf leapt at the man, her jaws closing around his arm, the other one jumped back and raised the stick._

"_BANG" my ears rang and my mother was pushed back blood splattered over me as she landed next to me, her yellow eyes locked with mine before the life faded from them._

_The first man was clutching his arm and blood streamed through his fingers, the other man came up to me and raised his foot and kicked me hard in the face, the world spun and went black._

"NO!" I cried looking around franticly, my breathing slowed when I realized I was in the old building I came across last night. I stood up and padded outside of the building, I could tell it was going to be a very bad day, I limped down the street. My shoulder never healed after it was broken, by the bottom of the gun, when I was a pup.

"Here girl" someone called. I looked up and saw an old women holding out a small piece of meat, I padded over cautiously and took it. Yes I despise humans but I know enough not to pass up the chance of food. "I know it's not much but it's better than nothing, you know you the biggest dog I've ever seen, but you have such beautiful white fur." I licked her hand before walking away, I walked toward a fountain, and I took a nice long drink.

"It's not often we see a she-wolf around here" a boy says as he walked over and sat at the edge of the fountain, his shaggy brown hair fell around his shoulders. I glared at him.

"You're a wolf with no pride" I snarled looking at the wolf's human eyes.

"Hey, I have pride but I'm not stupid enough to parade around the city and get caught" he snapped back, and his wolf form appeared he was a large brown wolf with a lighter underbelly.

"I'm not going to fight you, unless you challenge me" I growled raising my tail and standing defensively.

"Uh, sorry but I just get annoyed when other wolves question my pride, seeing that I do it all the time." He said sadly.

"It's ok, it must be hard living in a dump like this" I said "I'm only passing through on my way to paradise"

"Paradise, you believe in that fairy tale? Well my name is Mento, you?" he asked looking at me questionably.

"Zelta, and yes I believe with all my heart in paradise" I said looking at him, "Mento, if you are a wolf with pride you are always looking for paradise, even if you have a pack a home, your heart is always looking" I said watching his expression, he looked confused and scared.

"If I want to will you let me come with you on your hunt for paradise?" he asked looking at his huge paws.

"Yes Mento, you can come if you don't annoy me you will wake up without your tail and me long gone" I said with a grin, he looked a bit worried, but nodded.

"Where do we go now?" he asked.

"Explore the city, and find the Flower Maiden, what wolves like us are born to do" I said with my head held high, he nodded, and our _Journey Began._

**So how do you like it so far? Please Read and Review ;)**


End file.
